classical_court_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Classical court dance Wiki
Welcome to the Classical & Court Dance Wiki Court Dance The court dance that we studied was from the 16th century and it is a very slow dance. It is a couple’s dance which means that it is done by two people dancing together. The dance originated in Europe and is Spanish influenced. This dance relates to the assigned theme because like it says in the Khmer Court Dance article, the court dance is often used in the King’s anniversary celebrations, religious ceremonies, festivals, weddings and even more. The video is an example of a court dance in “King’s Almighty” and is used for the King’s entertainment. The purpose of this dance was to impress the King or to perform for the King during special events and that is what this dance in the video was an example of. It is very different than the ballet that we learned about because ballet footwork is much quicker and more structured than that of the court dance. In the court dance, there was minimal footwork and large steps and leaps, but in ballet, the dancers are always moving their feet very dramatically, that is what makes the dance. The court dance is similar though to the classical dance we studied because the dancers wear more clothing which is tight on the chest and loose around the legs and feet, unlike dancers, who wear tights on their legs and feet. Classical Dance: Ballet Classical dance is a form of dance that is characterized by grace, poise, and beauty. It contains many types of gestures, precise movements, and poses to portray the story that is trying to be told. In the early 1600's, a new dance style began to emerge that was fluid and simple. Louis XIV from France was one of the most influential people in classical dance and it was widespread throughout Europe. The outward rotation of the legs and feet was a new element that was introduced and held a significant place in the forming of the classical style of dance. The carriage of the body and the turn of the head were two characteristics that were seen as the most important. The head was supposed to be at the highest point of the body and the arms were to be kept low. The style of dance in the video is ballet. It shows a young girl dancing with all the characteristics of a classical dancer. Her motions are fluid and rather simple and go along with the music. Her arms move with her body and create beautiful lines that could be captured in a picture, and her head is one of the main focuses because it holds a great amount of posture all by itself. The way the head is positioned and compliments her body adds a good deal of confidence to the performance. In the 1600's, this captivating performance is what the dancer's of that time strived for. It made the dancer look intelligent, poised, and reeled in the audience so they were always wanting to see more. Ballet was the style of dance that started to pave the way for other styles to come out such as modern and contemporary style dances. Ballet Technique, History of. 2005 (1998). In'' International Encyclopedia of Dance'', Selma Jean Cohen, ed. London: Oxford Reference. Works Cited: Ballet Technique, History of. 2005 (1998). In International Encyclopedia of Dance, Selma Jean Cohen, ed. London: Oxford Reference.http://ezproxy.twu.edu:2417/view/10.1093/acref/9780195173697.001.0001/acref- 9780195173697-e-0139# ElGato1704. ''Pavane-Galliard. ''Youtube. 09 April 2012. Web. 09 September 2014 Tutu Mucho. ''Ballet Theatre Australia. ''Youtube. 15 November 2009. Web. 09 September 2014. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse